


Crimson or Cobalt

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, haha what am i doing with my life, is that even a tag, public boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A criminal's blood has quite an interesting effect on Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson or Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot come up with good titles just yet. Please bear with me.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Human/any of the characters. They belong to Fox and J. H. Wyman

"I got him!"

John has the criminal tackled to the ground. The bald man who is under John's grasp struggles and tries to free himself from the Detective. Fortunately, the criminal seems to be way weaker than John.

He had been running from the squad, who suspected he had robbed one of the most important money sources in the country. The criminal had used a flash spray on his face when he went under the cameras' vigilance, so they couldn't know if this was him. The criminal had also left some bloodstains on the floor near the money source, as the camera had filmed he had had a nosebleed at the most convenient of times, but as the forensic medics went to analyze it, they found out the blood had some kind of substance in it which made it impossible to place a name on it, so the only way to know whose it was, was making a perfect match with the owner.

"Take a sample of his blood, Dorian. We're going to get this asshole to interrogation, anyway."

While Dorian draws some blood from him in a needle to have an injection sample, John cuffs and sends the criminal off -Félix Echeverria, Dorian finds out his name is by face recognition-, and makes him enter the police car and sit on the backseat.

The DRN seems to be pretty busy with injecting the blood sample onto his neck to notice the sly smile Echeverria gives him from the backseat, but as soon as it's there, it's gone when the police car driver (Richard) drives himself and the suspect off to the interrogation place.

"Hold on..." says Dorian as he's processing Echeverria's blood. "It usually doesn't take this lo--"

John's heart skips a beat when he hears Dorian's dry gasp. He witnesses with horror how the DRN's face turns still while his partner is making a shocked face and then falls and goes motionless on the floor. His eyes turn black. He dreads he has been deactivated.

"Dorian!" He gets on is good knee and tries softly slapping his face.

The android returns on himself and his eyes are normal again, and the lights on his face shine bright and go in all directions. "What happe--" His eyes go black again and his face stills. Then the same cycle happens again a few times. He gains and loses conscience a few times until he can have a solid grip on reality and looks at John.

John is inmensely relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I feel... strange."

"In what way?"

"In the way like there's a virus inside me and I cannot delete it."

Then it all clicks. "It was that son of a bitch's blood, wasn't it?"

"I think so..."

"I'm gonna call the Department and let them know about your situation, alright? As we don't have anything more to do here, I think they will let us go." He aims to make a call but Dorian's sudden deathgrip on his wrist stops him. He looks at the DRN's eyes. They're shining, but not in the way the blue lights on his cheek do; this kind of glow is more like they're glazed, even watering a little. He fears he's gonna start crying. Is he hurt? Can androids feel pain? He's wondering when he sees that...

His pupils are blown wide.

He has seen that before. In moments when his eyes are like that they're usually having some 'time' together. But he cannot believe it's that. It must be something else...

"John..."

"Dorian, what--"

"John!"

Said Detective feels suddenly a little hot when he hears the whine, the same whine the android makes when things get heated.

There are no doubts about this when he feels the rock-hard erection on his hip. And it's not his.

"Joh-hn, I don't--I don't know what I'm--" Dorian makes choked gasps, which are akin to moans being hold back.

"Wait, let's get up." John pulls Dorian and him up and guides them both to a less frequented place, as they had totally forgotten they were in the middle of the sidewalk. Fortunately, nobody had seen them.

They quickly arrive to a vacated alley, and he presses Dorian against the wall, not in the way he would if they were home alone.

"Dorian, what are you exactly feeling?"

"I need you to do me."

John is greatly surprised.

"What? We can't... right here--"

"Please!"

The silent scream makes him realize the situation it's not one to be taken lightly.

"Okay, listen, let's do this. I'm gonna call Maldonado and inform her about the criminal's situation, alright? Then we'll hail a taxi and go home, so we can figure this out. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah... please, I beg you, hurry up." answers Dorian while the lights on his face are at full velocity.

John calls Sandra and tells her about Echeverria; then asks her if he's off duty, to which she says yes.

"Alright, let's go and stop a taxi." John says when he finishes talking to Maldonado. "Try to cover your... yeah. That." He subtly points to Dorian's crotch, who lowers his blue coat to hide his erection.

They enter a taxi and John gives the driver the instructions to his department, while Dorian struggles to keep quiet and clenches his fists.

Luckily, they arrive in less than three minutes. They get in the elevator and enter John's apartment. Right when they're inside, Dorian bangs the door closed and pushes John against it, kissing him fiercely and bruising his lips. John emits a surprised gasp and gently pushes him away.

"Whoa, easy, tiger."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me."

"It must have been something in that criminal's blood that messed with your system."

Dorian goes back to kissing him possessively and ruts his erection hardly against his leg. He kisses and bites John's neck, marking him as his and leaving angry bruises. John moans and caresses Dorian's hair, while still rutting against each other.

Suddenly, Dorian drops on his knees and rips John's trousers open. Said man gasps in surprise and holds the android's head.

"Wait... you're sure you really want this?" asks John, because he's not an asshole and won't have sex without his partner's consent.

"Yeah, need it..." answers Dorian, who takes the other's hard cock in hand and rubs it a few times before closing his mouth around it, and sucks it to the root in one go.

John's moan can be felt throughout his body.

Dorian moans while sucking it and closes his eyes in pure bliss. While on it, he takes of his blue coat and throws it aside.

"Oh my God, Dorian... your mouth, it's so fucking hot..." His eyes clench and he throws back his head against the door. He grabs Dorian by his hair to fasten the pace. Then his fingers accidentally brush against his forehead and he feels him burning. "God, Dorian, wait a second." He pulls the android's head out of his cock, who makes a disappointed sound, and touches his forehead again. "You're burning. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, just excited."

"I can see that." says John, while taking off his jacket and shirt. "And I can also see that your internal system could very well melt right now, so let's not take this so fastly."

"But John, you don't understand, I _need_ this _right now_ , or I'm afraid I will die." He sounds desperate and needy.

John thinks for a few moments. Then he continues taking off his clothes until he's naked. He helps Dorian out of his and they both lie on the cold floor. John kisses him and their tongues dance together. He makes sure his scratchy stubble rubs against Dorian's sensitive skin when his mouth travels downwards. He kisses and bites at the brown skin of his chest and clavicles.

The DRN arches his back like never before.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"John, your touch... It burns."

John tries simply touching the skin with his fingertips and earns a gaspy moan. He notices that the places of his skin where he touches light up with blue. He smiles and continues with the kissing, listening to a panting and squirming partner when he reaches his member. He licks a stripe from root to tip.

Dorian makes the sluttiest moan he's ever heard.

John looks up and sees the android trying to grab onto anything. He decides to have a little fun.

He grabs Dorian's wrists and holds them pinned to the sides of his pelvis. Dorian knows he could get free in a second due to his inhuman strength, but as John starts sucking on his member, he finds that he cannot make one coherent thought, so he couldn't command his internal system to get free even if he wanted to.

His moans turn in full screams when John quickens the pace.

His toes curl and he prepares to orgasm when John abruptly withdraws, leaving a begging android without release.

"John, please... I need it, I need you. _Please_!"

"I know, I know. Hold on."

He fingers Dorian's tight ass to stretch him.

"No, don't. Just have me right this second. I cannot stand it."

"But--"

"Please!"

John decides not to waste any second and lifts Dorian's pelvis to meet his throbbing cock. He's going to have him right here, on the floor. He enters him with some resistance but goes all the way in in one go. Dorian gives a choked, painful sounding moan. John gasps and has to restrain himself from coming too soon.

"Move. I beg you."

The Detective lowers his head and kisses him, biting his lower lip and licking into him. He circles an arm around Dorian's hips to keep him steady, and he feels the DRN's dripping member trapped between them. He starts moving slowly, to get him used to the feeling, and then quickens up a little.

He nearly loses it when he feels Dorian grabbing him by his backside, urging him to go even faster.

He goes faster, pistoning in and out of him in fast thrusts. He kisses his android harshly and pants in his mouth. Dorian bites his neck hard enough to leave visible marks. John does the same to his, leaving blueish purple ones.

"God, I'm coming..." says John and grabs Dorian's cock and rubs him harshly. Then they both come at the same time, feeling the most overwhelming orgasms in their lives. John moans and Dorian screams through it.

When they're finished, John gently pulls out and lies next to Dorian. He looks at him and sees that the DRN has an exhausted look on his face and his eyes are closed. There are also lights on his cheek, this time they are moving slower, lazily even.

Then Dorian opens his eyes and looks at John. He seems to have returned in himself.

"Whoa, that was..."

"Yeah." answers Dorian.

"So, how are you feeling?" John puts a hand on Dorian's face and touches him gently.

"Looks like the virus was deleted."

They look at the ceiling. Their faces look a little alarmed and slightly embarassed by the wild sex they just had.

"I'm sorry." suddenly says Dorian.

"For what?"

"I-I forced you to have sex with me." Dorian feels real guilt.

"Man, I already gave you my consent when we entered this relationship." He gives him a reassuring smile. "Come here." He gets closer to Dorian and hugs him, as if they weren't naked and lying on the floor.

"Thanks and sorry."

"No need to apologize." answers John.

 

One hour later, they have already cleaned themselves and put on his clothes again.

"You know I can multitask, right?" suddenly blurts out Dorian.

"Yeah."

"While we were... on it," he blushes a little. "the virus was being deleted, probably by the fact of being engaged in sexual intercourse."

"Are you telling me I have a magical dick?"

"Yes, something like that." he answers. "Don't let it get to your head."

John smiles.

"You know, you should go see Rudy to have yourself checked. What if the virus returns or something like that?"

"Good idea." answers Dorian. "I'll go now."

"Take care." says John and pecks him in the cheek.

As soon as Dorian gets out of the apartment, John receives a phonecall.

"Kennex."

"John, it's Sandra."

"Sandra, hello."

"Listen, we have the blood results. Dorian just sent them to us and the forensics endorsed it. Echeverria did it."

"Good to know."

"You know, we found out Echeverria had something in his blood, some substance to make his blood unrecognizable. The forensics also found out that it might have secondary effects if injected into an android's internal system. Something about going in heat, or something like that."

John tries not to laugh. "That's crazy. I cannot even imagine."

He hangs up the phone and allows himself to chuckle.

 

Meanwhile, Dorian is making his way to Rudy's lab. He had just sent the blood results, not knowing that Maldonado and John had already talked about it.

He arrives to Rudy's and explains the motive of his visit.

"Sit on the table, Dorian."

The technician is connecting a few wires to the DRN's head when he sees the blueish purple bruises on Dorian's neck. He decides not to comment on it for now.

"All done. Look, no more virus."

"Thanks, Rudy."

Before he goes, Rudy stops him.

"Dorian, what about those marks?"

"Which ones?"

"Here, look." Rudy grabs a little mirror from apparently nowhere. Then Dorian looks at himself in it.

"Oh." He feels his internal system heating itself.

"Doesn't matter to me, but please cover them. People could talk."

He leaves the building a little shocked. Then a smile replaces the shocked face and he laughs a little. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i'm still in love this cancelled series [cries and laughs at the same time]


End file.
